


Extra Credit

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Potions, Romance, Short, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never <i>could</i> work together.</p><p>Written July 19, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
> Title: Extra Credit  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 393  
> Notes: This one is also for [karina_mccoy10](http://karina-mccoy10.livejournal.com/) for graciously sending me a tornado relief V-gift for my auction offer in [HelptheSouth](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/). Again, thank youuuuu! This one also kinda turned into something a bit longer than a drabble. [karina_mccoy10](http://karina-mccoy10.livejournal.com/) asked for Draco and Hermione working together on a project in a class, so here goes. :)

Hermione added the finely ground spine into the cauldron and smirked when she heard Malfoy groan behind her.

"This is servant's stuff!" He growled.

She glanced over her shoulder to see his up to his forearm in a jar of particularly rancid smelling Puffer-Fish eyes. She giggled and he glared at her.

"Malfoy, we _do_ have tongs."

He tugged his hand out of the jar, whipped out his hand and scourgified the smell from his hands. With another flick of his wand, he levitated an eye from the jar into the boiling cauldron and smirked right back at Hermione.

"What next? Let's get this overwith."

She turned away and rolled her eyes. "Dragon's blood."

She continued to stir until she felt him shove her over and step up the cauldron. She whirled quickly and yelled, "Wait! Malfoy, that's too much dragon's blood!"

"No it isn't, Granger. I've been making this potion since before you even knew we wizards existed."

"Malfoy, stop!" She rushed up to him and tried to grasp the vial from his fingers. He growled and pushed against her, causing her to wheel back into the table and sending their potion sloshing all over the floor of the Potions classroom. The fumes from the potions quickly filled their nostrils before the excess dragon's blood caught fire and was quickly dampened when Snape performed _Aqua Eructo_. Hermione and Draco went still, dripping in water and waiting for the reprimanding from Snape. He did not disappoint.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," he sneered. "For the next moment, we can now sit back and enjoy the revelation of your deepest, darkest secrets." The class sniggered.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked at Draco with terror in her eyes. She was surprised to see him looking back at her and he opened his mouth to speak. Obviously struggling with his willpower, he stepped closer to her and over the boos from the fellow students, she heard his voice whisper in her ear.

"I like you."

She blushed and without a thought, placed her mouth next to his ear.

"I like you too," she whispered back.

Snape snorted in disgust. "How unamusing," he said. Turning away from the two of them, he added, "Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled slightly. It was worth it.


End file.
